Naruto Chat Rooms
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Naruto, and the others are in a chat room... what could happen? My first Chat Room fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

In Naruto's village, the ninjas finally get computers. But they only have chat rooms.

KyuubiChibi as logged on…

PinkHead as logged on…

SandRaccoonChibi has logged on…

EmoClan has logged on…

KyuubiLover011 has logged on…

(0)

KyuubiChibi: Hiya people!

EmoClan: Oh god…don't tell me that's Naruto…

SandRaccoonChibi: Naruto! Nice name.

KyuubiChibi: Thanks Gaara. Who's KyuubiLover011?

KyuubiLover011: I'M A NARUTO FAN! MARRY ME!

KyuubiChibi: WHO ARE YOU?!

KyuubiLover011 has signed off…

KyuubiChibi: That was weird.

EmoClan: I think you have a stalker Naruto! LOL

PinkHead: NOOOO! I'm the only STALKER in this village.

PinkHead has logged off…

KyuubiChibi: Man… these chat rooms are really cool! Don't you think Gaara?

SandRaccoonChibi: Naruto….. Can I sneak out of my village tonight and come over to you're house. I heard that someone is trying to kill me…

EmoClan: HOLY CRAP! You're gat Gaara! Naruto are you gay to?

KyuubiChibi: Me? No… but don't people have sleep overs?

EmoClan: Yes…. But that sounds soooo gay.

BehindTheMask has logged in…

BehindTheMask: So… what's everyone talking about?

EmoClan: Well Gaara just told everyone that he's gay… and Naruto is confused.

BehindTheMask: OMG! Gaara! Gay! Naruto! You better be a good man, and make sure Gaara is happy.

KyuubiChibi: I'M NOT GAY! You can all die by my Kyuubi…. But Hinata and Gaara live.

KyuubiChibi has signed out…

SandRaccoonChibi: You know what…. Let's do a match making game! Naruto needs a girlfriend…. And I'm not Gay. My friend in over at my little hut and is typing. NOT GAY!

KyuubiLover011 has signed in…

KyubbiLover011: Is Naruto on?

BehindTheMask: Nope. Just signed off. Hinata is that you?

KyuubiLover011: WHO'S HINATA?!

BehindTheMask: Y-you're n-not her… O.O

EmoClan: Well I think the match making game is perfect… and what friend? You boyfriend?

SandRaccoonChibi: That's it. I'm coming over there to kill you.

SandRaccoonChibi has logged off…

EmoClan has logged off…

BehindTheMask: Well miss, since it's just me and you, I think you should be a Kakashi fan!

KyuubiLover011 has signed off…

* * *

Yes, my first Naruto fic... I hope you like it... I'll be making a Digimon Chat room too... soo yeah. 


	2. Chapter 2

KyuubiChibi has signed on...

PinkHead has signed on...

SandRaccoonChibi has signed on...

EmoClan has signed on...

Kick-Your-Ass-With-A-Fan has signed on...

KyuubiChibi: Who the hell is Kick-Your-Ass-With-A-Fan?

Kick-Your-Ass-With-A-Fan: I'm Temari ya dumbass. Call me KYAWAF Or FanMurder.

SandRaccoonChibi: Holy Sugar Cookies! Is Temari on her monthly visit?

FanMurder: SHUT THE HELL UP! I changed my name.

EmoClan: Dobe. So Naruto, when's you're birthday?

KyuubiChibi: Huh? Why do you want to know?

EmoClan: You're what? Turning 14? How the hell did you get a laptop? You're training outside of Konoha right? Sakura e-mailed me. Oh, hold on. Orochi needs me for a sec.

EmoClan has been put on hold...

PinkHead: Orochi?! Bwuhahahaha!

EmoClan is back...

EmoClan: Back. He just wanted to grope me again. Anywho, so, birthday, now!

KyuubiChibi: It's-

KyuubiLover01: IT'S ON THE DAY OF THE KYUUBI'S DEATH! CHA! I know more than you Sasuke-teme!

EmoClan: O.O

KyuubiChibi: O.O

PinkHead: O.o

SandRaccoonChibi: O.O

FanMurderL O.o

KyuubiChibi: H-How long have you been on?

KyuubiLover01: Before you got on Naruto-kun!

PinkHead: Um...who are you?

KyuubiLover01 has signed out...

StalkingHime has logged in...

KyuubiChibi: Who are you?

StalkingHime: AH! N-n-n-naruto-k-k-k-kun!

StalkingHime has signed out...

PinkHead has sent a message to EmoClan.

**PinkHead: Sasuke-kun, do you think there is another fangirl than Hinata? That StalkingHime was Hinata for sure, but that KyuubiLover01...who is it?! Confusing!**

EmoClan has sent a reply.

**EmoClan: I know, hm...Ino? No, she likes Cho. TenTen? No. Isn't she with Lee or something? O.O Could it be a boy?!**

KyuubiLover01 has signed on...

KyuubiLover01: Hello Naruto-kun! I know you're still on! I know all about you ai!

KyuubiChibi: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

KyuubiLover01: I'll let you guess!

SandRaccoonChibi: Hinata?

KyuubiLover01: Who is this Hinata?!

StalkingHime has logged on...

KyuubiLover01: 2 more guesses Naruto-kun!

KyuubiChibi: Hm...Ino?

KyuubiLover01: Who?!

StalkingLover01: REAPER OF DARKNESS!

KyuubiLover01: O.O Holy shit! She's right...who the fuck did you know? Who are you?

StalkingHime:I-I'm no one. But you, I've been looking up on you're user name, and I found out you're with Itachi's group!

EmoClan: ITACHI?! WHERE?!

PinkHead: O.O Wow! Naruto, you have fangirls that want to kill you!

KyuubiLover01: I SHALL GET YOU NARUTO-KUN! YOU WILL BE MINE!

KyuubiLover01 has logged off...

BehindTheMask has logged on...

BehindTheMask: Hello all. How is everyone?

PinkHead: YOU'RE LATE! I sent you the message yestarday to get on!

BehindTheMask: I did get on yestarday! You were all off!

PinkHead: YOU LIER!

Everyone has logged off...

EmoClan: I'm still on...Kakashi was on yestarday...


End file.
